wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Joto
This was created by Reverb. Please do not copy or take credit for any concepts, coding, writing or artwork. Please do not edit this page in any way. ---- Appearance Are you, are you Coming to the tree They strung up a man They say who murdered three Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree Joto has tan scales. Her crest is dark tan, and her wing membrane are the same shade. Her crest ends with short SkyWing spikes. She has no tail barb. She has what look like faded red triangle-like pattern tattoos on her wing membrane and crest, but they are naturally occurring. Her claws are pale ivory, along with her SkyWing horns and a strange marking on the left side of her face, near her eye. She has the red triangle pattern beside her right eye, in a much brighter shade then the marks on her wings. Her eyes are orangey yellow, like her SkyWing mother. She wears a thin off-white cloth over her mouth (to filter out dust and dirt) and has a matching bracelet with a thin metal clamp on the back. She wears this on her front right talon. She has strips of the fabric tied around her tail, neck, horns, and wings. She has a long, heavy staff that is her main weapon. She usually has this strapped to her back, or she’s carrying it. The staff has many little carvings in the ends, and has bits of the fabric tied around it. Personality Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where dead man called out For his love to flee Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree Joto is a blunt, to-the-point dragoness, always saying exactly what she thinks. Which is usually sharp remarks and cutting comments. She may come across as insensitive, but she does care. Usually. Joto is antisocial, but not cripplingly so. She gets her jobs done, and could maybe be described as a workaholic. She almost never seems to stop moving, ticking her claws on something, flicking her wings, or lashing her tail. A side effect of living on her own with only her brother is she doesn’t keep her tailbarb curled protectively, and is almost like a newly-hatched dragonet in safety precautions. Backstory Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where I told you to run So we'd both be free Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree Joto was born in the Scorpion Den, to Windrider and Sizzle. As much as they loved her and her brother, their jobs as Talons of Power kept them away. One day Sizzle was killed in a skirmish, and Windrider ran. Joto and Jangwa were left on their own and not knowing what happened. Joto got over it after a year or so, but Jangwa was traumatized. Joto rented a booth and sold whatever was worth money, and after saving up a couple small bags of gold, rented a room in the boarding house by the oasis. She and her brother lived there until the rent on their booth got too high, then moved away from the Den. They found and run down and abandoned hut with a small oasis in the middle of nowhere, and happily moved in. The interior had been clawed up, and there had been a silver crescent moon hanging from the ceiling, which Jangwa swore was a magic charm. Joto fixed up the hut, and added a booth to the side of it. Now she sells dried meat, and stone blades, if any traveler happens by. Relations Are you, are you Coming to the tree Wear a necklace of hope Side by side with me Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree Parents “It’s that whole Talons of Power group. They caused their death.” Jangwa “I wish he could get better.” Gallery Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where I told you to run So we'd both be free Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree JotoRH_-_ReverbtheDragon.png|Rough Headshot by Me Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Other)